Starlight
by B0N3S-FR3AK
Summary: Jane and Lisbon share a moment they both needed. A short Jisbon fic with lots of fluff, because, let's face it, they were meant for each other. Please read and review


**A/N So this is my first fic for The Mentalist, but I've seen every episode about 3 times each, and I'm the world's biggest Jisbon fan, so I decided to give this a shot. Hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I'd very much like to have my very own Simon Baker, in case anyone out there has one they're willing to share lol**

**Please read and review, but most importantly, ENJOY!**

The door hadn't been closed for an entire second before Patrick Jane had Theresa Lisbon pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You... are so beautiful" he said as he pressed his lips against her slender neck. She did her best to suppress a moan when he bit down on the shoulder he had freed from her now half unbuttoned shirt.

"Jane..." she knew she should top him. This wasn't the right time or place to be doing this. Any of their colleagues could walk into the room and find them in their passionate embrace, but she couldn't; especially when he began speaking as he slowly descended down her neck to her collar.

"God... I love your hair. Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from just running my fingers through it?" He said as he did exactly that and brought her mouth down to his for a searing kiss.

"And your lips... oh, your lips." He said pressing sensual kisses to her eager mouth.

"When you smile, it takes all of my will to keep myself from just snatching you up and holding you close to me and never letting go." At that, he pulled her away from the wall and set her down on the table located in the dead center of the conference room.

He removed her now completely unbuttoned shirt followed closely by his own. She laid back, pulling him with her so that they were both lying on top of the table. She stopped, shocked, when she saw sorrow and insecurity in his eyes. "I don't deserve this, don't deserve you." he murmured as he stared into the crystalline depths of her eyes. It nearly killed her to see that desire that had clouded his eye be replaced with something dark that seemed to ooze self-loathing.

"Patrick, you're the most... amazing man, that I've ever met. How could you not see that? Life may have dealt you a bad hand, but you deserve the best in the world. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You hide it, but I can see how much it all hurts you. You care about all of them. Every kidnap victim, every murder victim... you give them what no one else can. You find them justice and offer them everything you can give. Don't EVER doubt your worth, because as far as I can see, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

At first she thought he wasn't going to reply. He just lay there, on top of her, staring into her eyes, before a small smile broke out on his face. It wasn't one she had seen before, there was no arrogance, no hiding, just an unguarded smile. She couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

He placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Do you know what I love the most about you?" he said against her mouth, that now held a smile akin to his. "I love your eyes. The way they can be fiery and protective, or gentle and caring. I could get lost in the emotion that plays in them. They're like windows into your soul, and your soul is beautiful." Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his smile falter. He was silent for a moment before continuing, "Theresa... I love you." He said it as if it were a new realization, something that he had just come across, but most of all, he said it as if it were something that frightened him.

She let a full bloom smile spread across her face before sliding her fingers into his gold locks and pulling him down to her and kissing him gently, as if he were something fragile and priceless.

"I love you, too," she said, seemingly unable to keep the smile off her face.

He slid off the table and helped her up and back into her shirt before intertwining their fingers, a full blown smile playing on his lips.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" He asked enthusiastically.

She almost laughed at how cute he looked with his hair ruffed up and his eyes alight like if he were a small child about to open up a new toy. "Of course." she said, her smile matching his as she pulled him by their still laced hands towards the main hallway, before stopping abruptly.

"I'm driving" she said turning to look him in the eye before continuing to tow him along.

"But--" his complaint was cut off when she turned and pressed a hard kiss to his partially opened mouth.

When she pulled away, he had a stunned look on his face. "Wow... Patrick Jane stunned into silence. I could get used to this"

"Oh, believe me, so could I." he said with a wolfish smile.

She laughed softly before they continued, hand in hand, down the now deserted corridor to the parking garage.

_"I just wanted to hold you in my arms. My life, you electrify my life. Let's conspire to reignite all the souls that would die just to feel alive. I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away. Never fade away." _

_-Starlight by Muse_


End file.
